The Roman Story
by CombinedForces
Summary: A story about Roman, and Marion, an unlikely couple. But unlikely is always the best kind of romance. Written by me and RomansCat. Please read!


**Hey guys. Firstly, please keep reading this story, it gets much better as we progress, I promise. :P**

**Secondly, this is a collaboration story between me and my good friend RomansCat. Check out her stuff, and our other collab story on her page!**

**Thirdly, please, please, please review. I love reviews. :P**

**Fourthly, I don't own Roman, Drina or the Immortals series. I own everything else here. Well, RomansCat does too :D**

**Finally, enjoy! :P**

Chapter 1

Marion Drina Jones was bored.

But then again, who wouldn't be? Monday, last period, Maths. The evil teacher. And, to top it all off, her oh-so-perfect sister, Madison had just got a modelling contract with Vera Wang. Madison had sent Marion a very smug text about it just there. _Vera Wang. _That was Marions' dream, not Madisons'. But Madison just _could not_ let her have it. Of course, Marion never could have been a model, anyway. Models were-

The harsh metallic sound of the bell rang in Marions' ears, cutting off her jealous thoughts. But then, Marion had the right to be jealous. The only reason Madison had become a model was to spite Marion. Because Marion never could be a model. Madison had the looks, Marion the brains. Pity that you always want what you can't have.

As Marion gathered up her books, she noticed that everyone had already left. No-one had waited on her, hell, no-one had even said 'Bye' to her. But that was nothing new. She didn't have any friends. She never said anything in class. She never said anything to anyone. Except this one guy... Ethan, his name was. He didn't go to Jonas High School like her. He went to MacKenzie High, an all boys school. She had met him once on a summer holiday to Miami. They had instantly bonded, and they had never lost touch since.

Suddenly Marions' phone began to ring. She wasn't scolded by a teacher, she was already halfway home. Marion was a fast walker.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Honey! Didya get my text? Didya?" Came Madisons' sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes, I got your text, bye," Marion said.

"Wait, wait! Don't be so rude, Marion. What do you think?"

"It's just perfect for you. Really. Have fun, bye."

"Marion! You are just so rude today! Anyway, listen, we're going shopping later. Come with? Oh, no, wait, I forgot, you don't like shopping. None of the clothes fit you."

_Ouch!_ Marion thought.

"Um, only because you shop at Sluts'R'Us," Marion said sharply.

"You little-" Marion hung up.

Around three seconds later, her phone rang again. She glanced at the screen. No number she knew. Marion reluctantly flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly.

"Sweetie, how are you? How's the Viper?" A cheery voice squealed down the phone.

"Lacy! I'm good, and the Viper? Evil, as ever." Marion replied, equally as cheerfully.

"Great, so, hey, listen, Saturday, you, me, and a Zumba class."

"Is that... Dance aerobics? How about no?" Marion said, unhappily. She hated all forms of exercise. _All forms._

"C'mon, Mare, it'll be good for you!"

"Oh, yeah, _now_ I'll go."

"Well you've got no choice. I'm-" Lacy hung up just as Marion reached the door of her house. Marion opened the door and walked inside.

"Don't walk like that, dear, people will think you're a slob." Marions' mother said.

"Mare!" Lacy cried as she ran forward and wrapped Marion up in a bear hug.

"Lace!" Marion cried, "What're you doing here!"

"Visiting! So, Zumba classes tomorrow!"

"No way. I appreciate your persistence though." Marion said as she followed Lacy into the elegant kitchen.

"Oh, look," Said Madison with all the sweetness of a candy cane and all the poison of a Viper (Hence the nickname, Viper), "It's my sisters! My two favourite people in the world!"

"Same to you too, sis," Lacy said, while walking past Madison.

Marion couldn't help but notice the shocking contrast between them. Even though they were twins, they weren't identical in any way. While Madison was tall, and slim, all angles, a perfect California tan, with shiny soft curling blonde hair and big green eyes, Lacy was the opposite. Lacy was taller, and slim yet curvy, pale, but not white, had long straight black hair like a Ravens' wing, and big blue eyes. Now Marion, on the other hand, was nothing like either of them. Marion was just smaller than the average sixteen year-olds height, with a BMI just over the obese line (according to Wii Fit, anyway), startlingly pale white skin, shoulder length wavy auburn hair, and big brown eyes.

"Well at least I'm getting on with my life, instead of waiting for my ex-boyfriend to tell me he wants to get back together!" Madison said before biting into an apple.

"I _do not_ want Jared back. Don't you remember that? I thought you would, since you're the reason we broke up!" Lacy shouted.

"Well excuse me for sleeping with him, I didn't think that'd be such a problem!" Madison said, rolling her eyes.

"No, you don't think, do you? Like, ever. Besides, I am getting on with my life. You aren't."

"I am so! I've got a job, and a boyfriend-"

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"-Who's here right now." Marion and Lacy followed Madison to the door, which she opened eagerly.

"This is Roman," She said.


End file.
